mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Pacific Island
The Pacific Island is a volcanic island in the Pacific Ocean, located about 150 miles southeast of Baker Island, USMOI and 50 miles north of Winslow Reef, Kiribati, where Jade Harley and Jake English live. The exact coordinates are (-0.955766 -174.759521) as seen in WV: Ascend.}} The differences in the island in between the scratch are great, from the nature of the volcano on the island to the ruins and the inhabitants of the island. Pre-scratch Referred to as Jade's Island, the pre-scratch island contains Jade's house as well as the Frog Temple and a volcano that is the Forge for the pre-scratch Kids' session. The island, or the area it is shown to inhabit, has been seen during many periods of time during the story. Its earliest shown date is when it is struck by a large meteor years in the past, but not many, a large basin fills up with lava, which later solidifies. It is within this basin that a giant, 7 floored, Frog Temple is built. This temple has symbols resembling The Seven Gates on its side. Attached to it is a pillar with a sphere on top that is connected to another, smaller pillar. 4 pillars then surround the structure. Outside the crater, there is another pillar with a sphere on top that is connected to another, smaller pillar. These structures resemble the description of the Incipisphere and the drawings that the Wayward Vagabond drew in the base. As time passes it is shown that vegetation grows on the island, the sea level rises, and then the Cretaceous Period happens. It is after this time that Jade and her Grandpa take residence there. Becquerel first arrived on Earth on the Island, and has presumably lived there since. Years later, in 2422, Wayward Vagabond was dropped off here in his Skyship Base. The water had vanished as had the vegetation. The Frog Temple was shown to be weathered. There was a crater where the volcano and Jade's house was. This is from when Jade, and her house, were taken to The Medium. The area also shows no sign of a meteor strike from Jade's Sburb session, as Becsprite obliterated it. Aimless Renegade resided in the area. Peregrine Mendicant also ended up there after travelling in her Helipod Base. The Windswept Questant also appeared after the Eggy-Looking Base arrived suddenly in the area. The Writ Keeper and Jack Noir emerged from the Lotus Time Capsule in the ruins, and the latter went on a murderous rampage before escaping. The surviving exiles, PM and WV, escaped as well, so the island was empty when it was destroyed along with the rest of the universe. The island has no official name, though Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider have called it "Hellmurder Island" and "Bloodmonkey Mountain" disparagingly. The narration from Jake English's point of view has also referred to it as "hellmurder island", though without capitalizing it like a name as Rose did. Kanaya Maryam's hive and the area around it was almost identical to Jade's island before Alternia was reduced to ruins, although half of it was buried under sand. This is likely because they both served similar roles as their session's Hero of Space. Post-scratch In the scratched universe, Jake English and formerly his Grandmother (Grandpa's and Jade's counterparts) live on the island. It was presumably formed in the same way as it was in the Pre-Scratch universe. One major difference is that the volcano is active, rendering it unsuitable as the session's Forge. Many lusus-like creatures have been seen on the island (likely due to the Condesce's experiments in recreating Alternia), including ones of the same species as: *Crabdad *Tinkerbull *Aurthour *Gl'bgolyb (in the future) *Terezi's dragon *Gamzee's mergoat *A flying whale In addition, the towers surrounding the mystic ruins are all intact, unlike in the pre-Scratch universe where many were broken. There are eight towers surrounding the ruins, possibly symbolizing that this session is compromised of eight-player, destined to be composed of both the pre-scratch and post-scratch Homestuck Kids. Curiously, the towers representing Prospit, Prospit's moon and Derse's moon are missing. This actually mirrors the final state of the pre-Scratch session, where Prospit and its moon had been ruined and Dave had cut Derse's moon adrift, as well as the final state of the post-scratch session, where Jack Noir (as Billiards Slick / Union Jack / Lord Noir / Jack English / Lord Jack) and the Condesce destroyed Prospit and Derse's moons, along with Prospit itself. Gallery Jake's bedroom exterior.gif|Jake's house Jake lusus.png Crabdad.gif|Jake's volcano Jake fights crab lusus.gif|One of the frightening fauna tinkerbull 2.gif|Another Tinkerbull Jake's island.gif|Jake's island, AKA hellmurder island Large centaur lusii.gif|A herd of Aurthours! Jake and seagoat lusus.gif